


Devoid of Amity; Nostalgic Nogitsune

by HeavensCrack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big middle finger to Scott, Except not literally because ropes, No Smut, Scott is kind of naive, Scott talks to the nogitsune, Void Stiles, Void is a dick, many feels, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: The nogitsune taking over Stiles’ body is tied up on the McCall couch, unable to do anything… so they think. Scott goes to talk to what was his best friend.





	Devoid of Amity; Nostalgic Nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rewatching De-Void (3.22), the scene where Melissa goes to change Stiles’ dressings and talks with the Nogitsune (honestly, one of my favourite scenes in the entire show), and all I could think was how heart-breaking it would be if Scott talked to Void instead. Poor, trusting Scott, always looking for the best in people.   
> Anyways, this is how I think it would go! Enjoy! Any comments are appreciated! (Also, I tried making some things italics, so if that didn’t actually work and you see __s or whatever, I apologize, I don’t know how to technology well)

“What are we going to do with him?” Melissa hissed. She stared at the bound boy on the couch, watching them carefully. Shivering, she turned back to Deaton and Scott. 

“Let me talk to him,” Scott said, brown eyes wide. “I can bring Stiles back, I know it. If anyone can, it’s me.” 

“I don’t know,” Melissa said slowly.

“Mom, let me do this. It’s Stiles, we have to save him, or at least get him to listen!” 

“It could work,” Deaton mused. “But Scott, be careful. We don’t know how much longer the kanima venom will last, and I don’t think Stiles is in control.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Scott insisted. He walked back into the living room, towards the boy on the couch. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions, duct tape covering his mouth (a good thing, really), and stark white bandages could be seen through the deep slash in his shirt. Scott felt sick to his stomach. This thing, the nogitsune, had slashed open his best friend. That wasn’t the worst of what it was doing, just the most visible. That thing had to go.

He knelt down, until he was eye-to-eye with Stiles. The head slowly raised, amber eyes meeting brown. Scott could smell the sudden panic wafting off of the other boy, the chemo signals strong. Stiles’ eyes filled with tears, a few of them escaping and trickling down his face.

“Stiles?” Scott whispered. The boy nodded his head frantically. Quickly, Scott ripped off the tape covering Stiles’ mouth. “Stiles, are you-“

“Really, Scott?” Stiles tilted his head, his body perfectly still. His now cold eyes glimmered with the last remains of tears. “All I had to do was shed a couple tears, and you come running? You are so _unbelievably_ trusting. And you claim to know your best friend. How much do you really know him, though? He talks a lot, but there’s a lot you don’t know. No, because you’ve been too busy with your little girl problems to care about what’s been happening in poor little Stiles’ life. Because while you’ve been moping over Allison with your rebound, Scotty boy, you’ve had no idea about the losing battle he’s been fighting. I suppose I should thank you, shouldn’t I? You are the reason why I’m able to be so strong, why weak, pathetic Stiles is screaming. He knows, you know,” the nogitsune said slyly, smirking the way Stiles always smirked, just with much less warmth. 

Scott’s mouth went dry. He was shaking, his claws digging deep into his palms. He had to calm down, as the nogitsune spoke, his heart rate had spiked higher and higher, with such rage and grief, he felt like he might explode. He took a shuddering breath. He wasn’t going to lose control. That’s what it wanted. “He knows what?” Scott asked roughly. 

“Oh, so many things,” the nogitsune purred. “He knows things that even you don’t know, things that would tear your family more apart than it already is. He knows secrets that could ruin your life, and so many others.” 

Scott jerked his head back, confused. What did it mean by that?

“But, most importantly,” the nogitsune continued, “he knows every single thing I’ve done in his body. He’s felt the blood on his hands, and you want to know more? He liked it, Scotty, that rush of power. He is aware of every second of it. That’s what he’s most scared of- how afraid of him you’ll be when you realize how much of this was on him. Stiles, weak, little, _human_ Stiles. What is the purpose of him in your little pack, anyways? He can’t sense death, he has no lightning power, he’s not a werewolf, he can’t even fight back if anyone goes after him. When Gerard captured and bloodied him up, he couldn’t even protect himself against an old man.” The nogitsune’s eyes widened. “Oh, you didn’t know about that, did you? ‘Attacked by the other team’. Yes, but not a lacrosse team! He really didn’t want you to know how pathetic he actually is! He’s an annoying burden more than anything else, better off dead, don’t you think? He certainly thinks so,” the nogitsune said, smirking again, in that perversion of his best friend’s. 

Scott felt like throwing up. He was shaking. That thing had to get out of Stiles’ head, pronto. Stiles was important to him, it was lying. It was lying. Agitated, he grabbed the roll of duct tape off the table and tore off a strip loudly. The nogitsune let him tape its mouth shut again silently, those so familiar amber doe-eyes staring up at him, but with unnervingly nothing familiar in them. Just cold, calculating, not Stiles. 

Quickly, he marched back towards his mother, and mentor. “What do we have to do?”


End file.
